Plus jamais seul
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel tiennent une vie de couple paisible, jusqu'au jour où un événement plus qu'inattendu vienne perturber leur quotidien. [Matoine/Yaoï/M-preg]


**AUTEUR**: Nahira

**DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartienne pas (heureusement pour eux =3), ils s'appartiennent à eux-même. Quand à la famille d'Antoine... Bah comme je ne connais rien sur eux, je les ai un peu inventé, on peux donc dire que ce sont des OC.

**RA****T****TING** : K+

**PAIRING **: Antoine Daniel x Mathieu Sommet

Mpreg/YAOI/

**RESUMER **: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel tiennent une vie de couple paisible, jusqu'au jour où un événement plus qu'inattendu vienne perturber leur quotidien.

**NOTE** : Voici mon tout premier OS (qui est un Mpreg, oui je suis un bizarre mais qui en doutait?!). J'espère qu'il vous plaira. (oui bon, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre x))

* * *

**Plus jamais seul**

Mathieu se réveilla en sursaut et couru vers les toilettes pour vider son estomac pourtant

encore vide. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il semblait malade. Une semaine que les toilettes et son lit étaient devenus ses lieux de prédilection.

**« Mathieu ? »** Appela une voix masculine provenant de la chambre.

Antoine entra dans les toilettes et s'approcha du malheureux, toujours au sol. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus vieux.

**« Écoute Math', il va vraiment falloir que tu ailles voir un médecin... Ça fait une semaine que ne fait que dormir et vomir, ça ne peux plus durer... »**

Mathieu ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas voir de médecin prétextant que c'était inutile, mais surtout parce qu'il leurs vouait une peur et une haine immense depuis son séjour à l'asile d'il y a plusieurs années. Mais Antoine avait raison, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait et la durée de cette maladie commençait à les inquiéter.

**« Très bien... »** Répondit-il finalement.

Il se leva, aidé par Antoine et se prépara à sortir. Le couple partit alors pour la clinique la plus proche. Une fois arrivés, ils s'essayèrent dans la salle d'attente. Mathieu paniquait légèrement à l'idée de revoir un docteur mais aussi à cause du pronostique : _'Et si c'était grave ?'_ Il tenta malgré tout de se calmer, en vain, ses mains ne cessant de trembler. Il sentit un bras passer derrière sa nuque et le tirer sur le coté. Il se blottit contre le torse de son amant sentant son odeur rassurante. Il s'arrêta de trembler.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte et interpella le châtain. Ce dernier se leva, lançant un regard inquiet vers Antoine qui lui fit un sourire rassurant, l'encourageant à entrer dans la salle, ce qu'il fit.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant pas loin d'une demi heure qu'Antoine attendait dans la salle prévue à cet effet. L'attente de plus en plus longue commençait à peser sur les épaules du brun. Après une nouvelle vague de longues minutes qui paraissent des heures, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Antoine se leva précipitamment pour courir vers Mathieu, mais la tête de ce dernier le stoppa net dans son élan : il avait l'air à la fois stupéfait, incertain, apeuré... On ne pouvait ni voir de tristesse ni de joie dans son regard, juste une incompréhension indescriptible.

**« Mathieu ?**, Interpella le chevelu, **qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Aucune réponse, Mathieu, le regard dans le vide, semblait s'être perdu dans ses pensées en proie à des sentiments et des émotions tous plus incompréhensibles les uns que les autres. Antoine se retourna vers le médecin qui arborait lui aussi une expression stupéfaite.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ?**

**\- Je pense laisser votre... Ami vous en parler lorsqu'il sera remit. »** Il tendit une carte comportant son numéro professionnel et son nom -_Mr. Mulet_\- à Antoine.

**« Voici ma carte, en vu des événements à venir, il vaut mieux que vous ne contactiez que moi concernant Mr. Sommet.**

**\- Heu... Très bien. »**

L'incompréhension et surtout la peur commençaient à décomposer son visage. Cela serait si grave que ça ? Il regarda Mathieu, toujours sur la lune, puis l'emmena à l'extérieur, en saluant le médecin, pour le ramener chez eux. Une certaine tension venait s'imposer dans le silence des deux amant. Une fois rentrés dans l'appartement, Mathieu s'installa dans le canapé et mit ses mains sur son visage. _'Comment lui dire ?'_ s'interrogea-t-il avant de sentir Antoine s'asseoir à ses cotés et l'enlacer. Il fallait lui dire, il était tout aussi concerné que lui.

**« Antoine... Le médecin...Il... Ah ! C'est si dur à dire ! **

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu sais très bien que je serais toujours là pour toi. Raconte-moi.**

**\- Et bien...Il m'a fait passer certains tests et...Même lui n'en revenait pas mais... C'est sûr maintenant, tout les symptômes et les tests le prouvent...**

**\- Quoi ?****»**

Mathieu se perdit dans ses pensées. Il n'osait même plus regarder l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était un calvaire. Mais il ne voulait pas le vivre tout seul... Il prit finalement son courage à deux mains et annonça :

**«**… **Je suis enceint.**

**\- Quoi ?!**

**\- C'est normalement impossible, pourtant, pour moi c'est le cas... Je suis enceint depuis 1 mois... Je ne sais pas quoi en penser... Ça me paraît incroyable et génial de savoir qu'on aura notre propre enfant, j'aimerai bien le garder mais tu as dis que tu n'aimais pas les enfants, alors je...**

**\- Je vais être papa...**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- On va être papa ! Putain mais c'est génial Mathieu !**

**\- Qu... Sérieux ?!**

**\- Tu crois que ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? J'aimerai bien une petite fille perso. J'ai toujours voulus une fille avec mes cheveux. »**

Mathieu se remit doucement de ses émotions. Il a été agréablement surpris de la réaction d'Antoine. Il finit par s'enthousiasmer à son tour de la présence du 'petit bout d'eux' grandissant dans son ventre.

**« Si elle a vraiment tes cheveux, je la plains avant même qu'elle soit née.**

**\- Hey ! Dit pas de conneries, je sais très bien que tu adore ma belle chevelure digne d'une princesse !**

**\- La princesse des balais à chiottes ?**

**\- Ah ouais... Tu crois que je pourrais conquérir le monde avec des brosse à chiotte ?**

**\- T'es con.**

**\- Oui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !**

**\- Pas faux. »**

Le châtain s'approcha alors de son amant et scella ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le baiser s'approfondit et se prolongea un moment jusqu'à ce que le couple s'éloigna de l'un l'autre à contre cœur et à bout de souffle. Antoine reprit finalement la parole :

**« Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulus me le dire plus tôt ? Je veux dire, pourquoi as-tu autant hésité ? »**

**\- Parce-ce que, j'avais peur de ta réaction... J'avais peur que tu ne veilles plus de moi et que tu t'en ailles... J'avais peur d'être seul... »**

Antoine regarda Mathieu avec des yeux remplis de tendresse et d'amour et lui répondit doucement :

**« Jamais tu ne seras seul Mathieu, je te le promet ! »**

Il l'enlaça pendant de longues minutes, dans un silence confortable, puis Mathieu brisa ce dernier dans un chuchotement :

**« Bon courage.**

**\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**\- Parce qu'avec les contraintes de la grossesse, ce ne sera pas facile tout les jours autant pour moi que pour toi, crois-moi. »**

* * *

_**PDV Antoine**_

**« Antoine ! »**

J'accourus vers mon amant, un peu énervé mais compréhensif. Ça faisait maintenant 3 mois que Mathieu était tombé enceint et son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Des 'envies' un peu spéciales était d'ailleurs apparues, genre manger des cornichons ou d'autres conneries. J'allais sûrement devoir assouvir une autre des ses envies vu la façon dont il m'a appelé. Il ne fallait pas trop lui en vouloir, mais bon, quand même, il ne peut pas aller s'acheter lui même ce dont il a envie ?!

**« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? »** Lui demandais-je.

**« Y a plus de chantilly, tu peux aller en racheter s'te plaît ? »**

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il lui manque toujours quelque chose ! Mais cette fois, qu'il aille se faire foutre !

**« Math', j'en ai marre là, va la chercher toi-même ta chantilly !**

**\- Maiiiiis ! Tu m'avais dis que tu ferais tout ton possible pour rendre ma grossesse agréableeeeuhh !**

**\- Oui, mais là, tu dépasse les bornes ! »**

Il se mit à pleurer. Je déteste quand il fait ça, ça me fait changer d'avis pour tout ! Je m'approchai de lui, désespéré. On ne pouvait plus rien lui dire sans qu'il réagisse de manière exagérée. Foutues hormones ! Je m'assis à ses cotés et l'enlaçai pour le consoler.

**« Très bien... Je vais aller l'acheter ta connerie, mais arrête de pleurer s'il te...**

**\- Merciiii !**

Il me sauta au cou, tel un gosse auquel on aurait annoncé un séjour à Disney Land. Moi qui le trouvais déjà grand gamin avant sa grossesse... Enfin... Je me levai pour partir quand Mathieu me retint et m'embrassa. Que ses lèvres sont douces ! J'aime tellement cette sensation ! Il finit par rompre le baiser pour me laisser partir et ajouta :

**« Merci Antoine, t'es vraiment un amour ! »**

Il referma la porte derrière moi me laissant seul dans le couloir. Il avait beau être agaçant parfois, il restera toujours adorable. Je m'élançais alors à la conquête de cette terrible chantilly, traversant d'immenses plaines , bravant d'innombrables dangers et... Bon OK, je m'emballe pour juste 100 mètres à pieds mais bon... Faut bien s'occuper. J'arrivai devant l'épicerie, y entrai et... Cool ma vie non ? En bref, j'achetais cette foutu crème et je pris le chemin du retour quand mon portable sonna. Je décrochai :

**« Allô ?**

**\- A-Antoine... ? Viens vite... ! » **tenta de dire difficilement la voix de mon aimé.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et je me précipitai dans l'appartement. En rentrant dans le salon, inquiet, je vis Mathieu sur le sol, à genou. Je couru vers lui et l'interpellai d'une voie douce mais inquiète :

**« Math' ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

**\- J'ai... Des vertiges et... Je n'ai plus assez de force ne serais-ce que pour marcher... »**

Je le pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai dans la chambre pour le poser sur le lit, rassuré.

**« C'est rien, c'est juste un gros coup de fatigue, c'est assez fréquent chez les femmes enceintes, il n'y a pas à s'en faire »** repris-je d'une voie douce et rassurante.

**« Tu sous-entends que je suis une femme ?!**

**\- Tu m'as très bien compris ! »** répondis-je avec amusement.

Il acquiesça en rigolant et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir presque immédiatement.

* * *

_**PVD Mathieu**_

J'ouvris les yeux, doucement pour ne pas être agressé par la lumière du soleil s'étant invité dans ma chambre. Je mis une main sur mon ventre maintenant bien arrondit après 4 mois de grossesse, stressé. C'était le jour de ma première échographie et je ne pouvais pas n'empêcher d'appréhender ce moment. _'Et si mon bébé n'était pas en bonne santé ?' , 'Et si il souffrait d'une mal formation ?'_ Je sentis des larmes monter à mes yeux. Depuis le début de ma grossesse, je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer... Une vrai fillette ! Qu'est-ce que je me désespérais parfois... J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, me tirant des mes pensées. Antoine rentra, un plateau dans ses mains et s'assit à mes cotés. Il m'embrassa et commença :

**« Bien dormi ? **

**\- Ouai... J'ai connu mieux, **dis-je en tenant mon ventre endoloris par le stress.

**\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ce n'est qu'une échographie, c'est pas comme si tu allais subir une opération !**

**\- Ouais, enfin, facile à dire pour toi ! **J'entendis mon ventre gronder et je regardai le plateau avec envie.** C'est gentil à toi d'avoir ramené mon p'tit dèj' !**

**\- Non mais c'est pas pour toi, j'avais une soudaine envie de manger sous la couette. **

**\- Connard ! **Répondis-je faussement en colère.

**\- Voyons, ne parle pas comme ça, ma guimauve !**

**\- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça si tu veux vivre assez longtemps pour voir la naissance de ton gosse !**

**\- Laisse le bébé en dehors de tout ça, gros !**

**\- Hey ! C'est moi qui dis ça !**

**\- Je m'abaisse à ton niveau. » **

Je croisais les bras, la tête boudeuse, imitant la plus faible de mes personnalités d'SLG.

**« Arrête de faire cette tête, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de craquer en te voyant comme ça !**

**\- C'est qui la guimauve maintenant ?**

**\- Ah ! Tu me saoules ! **Dit-il en riant.** Tu me dégoûte, j'ai plus faim ! »**

Il me tendit le plateau et je mangeai le plat avec appétit, les nausées ayant disparut peu après mon 3eme mois. Il me regardait manger, les yeux un peu moqueur, puis il se leva finalement, pour partir dans la salle de bain. Je savourais ma tasse de café. Étant enceint, je ne pouvais plus boire de café autant qu'avant -_c'est à dire 2 litres par jour_-, c'est pourquoi j'en profitais un maximum quand je le pouvais. Je finis pars me lever et ramener le plateau dans la cuisine. -_oui parce que on ne met pas un plateau dans les toilettes, logique_\- Je me rendis dans la salle de bain et remarquai avec déception qu'Antoine venait de terminer de s'habiller. _'Dommage'_, pensais-je. Je souris et l'embrassai une énième fois puis commençai à me déshabiller pour pouvoir prendre ma douche.

**« Tu me fais un strip-tease ? **

**\- Rien que pour toi Toinou.**

**\- Trop d'honneur ! »**

Il me prit dans ses bras, ventre contre dos, et m'embrassa dans le cou. Comme j'aime quand il fait ça ! Un moment de douceur et de tendresse, rien que nous deux... Rien qu'un moment de bonheur quoi ! Il finit par me lâcher et sortir de la salle de bain, un sourire niais aux lèvres. En général, ce genre d'expression me désespère, mais là, j'ai rien à dire : je porte le même sourire. Je prend -_enfin_\- ma douche et sortis de la salle de bain habillé et coiffé – _pas par l'opération du saint esprit, je viens de le faire!_\- et me rendis dans le salon. Je fus très surpris en apercevant Antoine regardant la télé.

**« Depuis quand tu regardes la télé toi ?**

**\- Depuis que la connexion internet a décidé de merder.**

**\- Ah bon ?**

**\- Ouai, ça fait que je me retrouve à regarder de la merde...**

**\- A quoi tu t'attendais en mettant 'Tellement Vrai' aussi...**

**\- C'est la chaîne sur laquelle je suis tombé en allumant la télé, et j'avais la flemme de chercher la télécommande.**

**\- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas de toi... ? Enfin bref ! On a rendez-vous à quelle heure ?**

**\- Quinze heures je pense... Arrête de stresser, c'est rien du tout !**

Je fis une seconde grimace puis me rendis dans la cuisine. J'y pris une nouvelle tasse pour me préparer un nouveau café. Je ne devrais pas en prendre une seconde fois aujourd'hui mais dans les moments de stress, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... La caféine avait un effet apaisant sur moi... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi même.

**« Mathieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois pas abuser du café ! **

**\- Mais ! J'en ai besoin, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !**

**\- T'as raison, c'est la vie du gosse qui est en jeu, donc tu poses cette tasse et tu prends autre chose genre... Du jus d'orange.**

**\- J'ai une tête à boire du jus d'orange ?!**

**\- Mais j'en sais rien ! Prends ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas dangereux pour le gamin !**

**\- Tu me saoules... »**

Je reposai ma tasse à contre cœur puis parti dans le salon pour m'asseoir sur le canapé -_bah oui, pas par terre_\- et je changeai les chaînes pour passer le temps, toujours nerveux.

**« Math', si tu veux, après l'échographie, je t'emmène au cinéma, ça te vas ?**

**\- Ouais...**

**\- Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant ? Je te comprend pas là...**

**\- C'est juste que... Imagine si notre enfant souffrait d'une mal formation ? Ça me fout la trouille... **

**\- Haaa ! Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce soit le cas et de toute façon, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on le saura.**

**\- Comment ça ? **

**\- Tu ne t'es même pas renseigné ? A ce stade de la grossesse, on ne peut pas encore savoir si le bébé aura des problèmes à la naissance ou non, c'est le sujet d'une autre échographie qui viendra plus tard, la il vont juste -_en gros_\- l'observer et nous indiquer la date d'accouchement, rien de bien méchant.**

**\- Sérieux ? Ah merde, je me sens con là...**

**\- Mais tu l'es mon chaton !**

**\- Ta gueule ! »**

Il rigola doucement puis s'assit à coté de moi, à regarder la télé. Je fus tout de suite détendu. Ces informations ne faisaient que retarder mon appréhension à plus tard mais je fus tout de même rassuré.

* * *

Quelques heures et un repas plus tard, 14h30. Je me préparai pour partir, alors qu'Antoine était déjà prêt à sortir, devant la porte, à m'attendre. Je le rejoignis et nous sortîmes ensemble de l'appartement, direction l'hôpital, où nous attendait notre médecin, Mr. Mulet. Évidemment, nous ne voyons que lui me concernant, les autres médecins n'auraient jamais crus à notre histoire.

Dans la voiture, un silence un peu tendu s'était installé. Antoine conduisait pendant que je regardais par la fenêtre. J'étais partagé entre l'angoisse et l'excitation -_pas dans ce sens la, bande de pervers!_-. Bien que ma peur s'était en partie dissipée, elle restait bien présente -_Bah oui, excusez moi si je stress autant pour une simple échographie, mais chacun ses trips OK?_\- mais le fait de voir pour la première fois la petite chose qui grandissait dans mon ventre me rendait tout chose. J'avais même hâte à présent.

Le temps passait lentement. Très lentement. Trop lentement. L'hôpital ne me paraissait pas aussi loin pourtant... Je finis par regarder Antoine, toujours concentré sur la route. Il était tellement beau, comme ça, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Je distinguais dans ses yeux une forme d'excitation. Sûrement la même que la mienne. Je souris. J'étais heureux. Heureux de partager ces moments avec lui, Antoine. Juste Antoine. Personne d'autres n'est au courant de ma situation. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Je l'annoncerai à ma famille plus tard, et niveau abonnés... Pas la peine de lâcher dans la nature une horde de Fan-girl assoiffées de Yaoï et autre Fan-Fic.

Je m'aperçus soudainement que nous étions arrivés. Je sortis de la voiture, mes émotions grandissantes. Je pris la main de mon amant, chaleureusement, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment blanc, imposant, qui nous faisait face. En entrant, l'horrible odeur des médicaments m'assaillit, provoquant chez moi un soudain coup de stress. Je m'arrêtai, mon expression horrifiée attirant l'attention d'Antoine.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »** me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

**« R-rien... C'est juste que... Disons que ça me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs... » **articulai-je, en regardant autours de moi.

Il me lança un regard compatissant. Je me repris et dis :

**« Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va ! »**

Je repris la marche, comme si de rien n'était, sachant le regard d'Antoine dans mon dos. Arrivé à l'accueil, je m'apprêtai à interpeller la secrétaire quand une voix d'homme m'interrompit :

**« Mr. Sommet ?**

**\- Oui ?** » répondis-je.

Mr. Mulet avançait dans ma direction, une feuille quelconque à la main.

**« Veillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, votre salle est déjà prête.**

**\- Très bien... »**

Je suivis le médecin du coup, moi-même suivis par Antoine qui me sera plus fort ma main pour me rappeler sa présence. _'Jamais tu ne seras seul Mathieu, je te le promet !'_ … Je souris. Encore. Sa main douce et chaude est rassurante.

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce, à la suite du docteur.

**« Asseyez-vous sur la table d'examen. Nous allons d'abord procéder aux examens habituels. »**

J'obéis. Je savais à quoi m'attendre, j'avais déjà passé ce genre d'examen dans les mois précédant pour contrôler ma grossesse.

«** Bien, tout est en ordre. Nous allons pouvoir passé à l'échographie si vous le voulez bien. »** dit-il après les derniers contrôles.

Je m'allongeai alors, le t-shirt enlevé. Antoine s'installa à coté de moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Je souris aussi. Il n'y avait que ce grand connard -_mon connard_\- pour avoir un tel effet sur moi. Un effet apaisant... Je regardais le docteur s'occuper des derniers préparatifs comme brancher une sorte d'écran bizarre qui, je présume, nous permettra de voir la larve qui grandit en moi. Mon enfant... J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire... Il est arrivé si soudainement dans ma vie. Aussi improbable qu'il puisse paraître, j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir enfanter -_je ne sais toujours pas comment d'ailleurs... Oh putain, Antoine serait un Alien (1) vous croyez il m'aurait genre 'contaminé' durant une nuit ?! Non, stop, je divague (vague!)-_ Mon regard rencontra celui d'Antoine, si attentionné. Il me prit la main et me chuchota à l'oreille d'une voix des plus douce :

**« Bah alors mon chaton, tu as beaucoup grossis, tu devrais faire plus attention ! »**

Je lui lançai un regard noir, à la fois en colère, amusé et désespéré, et lui répondis :

**« Ouai, mais moi au moins j'ai une raison pour avoir grossis !**

**\- Ça c'était petit Mr Mathieu Sommet !**

**\- Et aussi con que toi Mr Antoine Daniel ! »**

Nous nous regardâmes un moment puis éclatâmes de rire. Qu'est-ce que nous pouvions être con parfois ! … Ah bah non, on l'est tout le temps en fait... Nous fûmes interrompus par Mr. Mulet qui appliqua un gel verdâtre sur mon ventre... Putain mais c'est dégueu' comme truc ! C'est gluant, froid... Répugnant ! Je laissai échapper une grimace mais je ne dis rien. Le médecin finit par passer sa... Souris ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est en fait. En tout cas, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'apparaissent les premières images de mon -_notre_\- enfant. Il était tellement beau ! Il était encore petit et chétif -_Un embryon quoi!-_ mais je le trouvais déjà magnifique. Je regardai Antoine. Il avait l'air de ressentir la même chose que moi. Je retint mes larmes. Je commençais à en avoir marre de pleurer pour rien, mais voir mon gosse pour la première fois... Bah, ce n'est pas rien justement.

* * *

_**PDV Antoine**_

Je fixais l'écran. Des papillons virevoltaient dans mon ventre. C'était mon petit bou. Mon petit bou à moi. Mon sourire n'avait plus de limite. Même mes cheveux frémirent sous l'excitation ! C'est dire ! Je pris la main de Mathieu -_de la maman, mouhahaha-_ et la serra fort. Il tourna la tête vers moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et rendit mon étreinte. Mr. Mulet -_j'adore ce nom putain!_\- nous indiqua que le bébé avait l'air en bonne santé et nous dit rapidement la date d'accouchement : Le 21 mai. Ce n'est qu'une estimation évidement, le bébé pourrait très bien avoir envie de sortir plus tôt ou plus tard, mais au moins on a une idée du jour J. Il finit par éteindre l'appareil et nettoyer le ventre de Mathieu. Nous pûmes ensuite partir et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture dans un silence confortable, encore et toujours main dans la main.

**« Alors, on va voir quel film ? »** me demanda-t-il en me rappelant ma proposition de ce matin.

**« Aucune idée. A toi de dire.**

**\- Il y a le nouveau _« Hobbit »_ qui vient de sortir, ça te dit ?**

**\- Ouai, why not ? »**

30 minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes au cinéma, achetant nos tickets et rentrant dans la salle grande et sombre. Nous nous installâmes au milieu de la salle, en attendant le début du film.

**« Au fait Antoine.**

**\- Mmh ?**

**\- On va l'appeler comment notre gosse ? »**

Sa question me prit de court et je le regardai surpris.

**« Bah j'en sais rien, c'est pas vraiment le moment Math'...**

**\- Ouai... »**

Le film commença, coupant notre semblant de conversation. Mais la question de Mathieu resta longtemps dans ma tête. C'était une bonne question, je n'y avais pas encore pensé... Bon, en même temps il nous restait 5 mois pour le faire.

Vers le milieu du film, je remarquai que Mathieu me fixait, un sourire niais aux lèvres. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir le prendre en photo à ce moment précis ! J'aurais pu le charrier au moins 2 semaines avec ! Tans pis... Profitons juste du moment.

**« Écoute, je sais que tu es jaloux de ma beauté fatal, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me fixer autant, ça devient un peu gênant. »** dis-je, amusé.

Il détourna la tête en répliquant :

**« A force de t'envoyer des fleurs, tu vas finir pas te prendre le pot.**

**\- D'où tu sors ça toi ?**

**\- De ma culture, ce que tu n'as pas apparemment.**

**\- Ouai, c'est ça, je te parie que j'en ai beaucoup plus que toi, d'abord ! **

**\- C'est cela oui, bon maintenant, laisse moi regarder le film connard.**

Je détournai mon attention sur l'écran géant. J'aimais beaucoup le taquiner quand je le pouvais -_oui, parce que quand je ne peux pas, c'est nettement plus difficile-_. Et sa répartie est toujours intéressante.

A la end _-parce que l'anglais c'est tellement plus classe ! … Non ? Ok..._\- du film, nous attendîmes la fin du générique pour donner le temps à la foule de sortir. Je discutais du déroulement du scénario du film avec mon amant en relevant les bons et les mauvais cotés _-A force de visionner des vidéos pour trouver toutes les bonnes -ou mauvaise- qualités, nous avions développé une certaine facilité pour dénicher les moindres détails-_. Une fois le dernier nom quelconque d'acteur, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, de passé, nous sortîmes pour enfin rentrer chez nous.

* * *

Noël. C'était la veille de Noël. C'était le jour de la grande annonce. Car oui, c'était décidé. J'allais annoncer à ma famille l'heureux événement qui allait venir s'incruster dans ma vie et celle de Mathieu. Il était grand temps pour eux de savoir, et les petites vacances qui nous ont été proposé par ma famille étaient juste ce qu'il me fallait. Donc je me préparais psychologiquement à l'annonce que j'allais faire quelques heures plus tard, pendant que je conduisais, en route pour la maison de mes parents. Concernant Mathieu, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le dire à sa propre famille, n'ayant aucune idée de leur réaction. Parce qu'à l'annonce de son changement d'orientation sexuelle, ils n'avaient pas réagi comme il l'espérait, il leur avait fallut quelques temps pour qu'ils se fassent à l'idée de ne pas avoir une belle fille, mais un beau fils. Mais il faudra bien qu'il le dise un jour, son ventre commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, et n'allait plus passer inaperçu pour longtemps -_si ce n'est pas déjà le cas-_, ce qui fait qu'il va devoir stopper son émission pour les derniers mois. Enfin bref, je divague -_vague!-_.

Nous étions dans la voiture donc, toujours sur la route. J'étais un peu stressé par rapport à la future réaction de ma famille. Je ne devrais pas pourtant, je sais qu'elle est indulgente et compréhensive. Mais bon, ça va leur faire un choc quand même... Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin. Je remarquai le teint pâle de mon amant.

**« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es blanc comme un cul !**

**\- Ha non ! Commence pas à te moquer !**

**\- Ah, mais je ne me moque pas !**

\- …

**\- Arrête de stresser pour si peu ! Il ne vont pas te manger !**

**\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sur ? Si ça se trouve, ils vont me faire bouillir avec des légumes pour me servir comme plat et pour que tu me manges sans même que tu le saches !**

**\- Tu es vraiment parano toi... Un jour tu vas faire une crise cardiaque en croyant te faire attaquer par un buisson ninja !**

**\- Arrête de parler de tes cheveux, ça devient lourd !**

**\- C'est toi qui deviens lourd !**

**\- Ta gueule !**

Je rigolai, vite suivis par le schizophrène puis nous arrivâmes devant la porte d'entrée. -_De la maison de mes parents... Pas d'un autre bâtiment non...-_. Je regardai Mathieu, l'embrassai puis sonna. Elle ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et laissa place à ma mère. C'était une grande femme, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux chocolat, comme les miens. Elle nous salua, nous fîmes de même puis elle nous laissa rentrer. Je m'essayai sur le canapé, vite rejoins par Mathieu.

**« Alors, quoi de neuf Antoine ? »** Commença ma mère, en s'essayant sur un fauteuil devant nous.

**« Bah pas grand chose... Enfin si mais c'est quelque chose que je dirai devant le reste de la famille, c'est quelque chose d'assez important.**

**\- Ah ? Vous allez vous marier ? »** Demanda-t-elle, la malice brillant dans ses yeux..

**« Nan, nan c'est pas ça. »** Répondis-je en rigolant. **« Tu verras bien ce soir. »**

**\- Très bien, je m'avoue vaincu. Elle se retourna vers Mathieu. Et toi ? J'ai remarqué que tu ne faisais plus beaucoup de vidéo en ce moment.**

**\- Oh, et bien... Disons que c'est assez compliqué... Je risque d'ailleurs de ne plus en faire pendant un moment... **

**\- Problème de motivation ?**

**\- Non... Plutôt de disponibilité, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps en ce moment. »** Dit-il de plus en plus gêné par la conversation.

**« Tu as un projet à côté ? **

**\- Oui c'est ça.**

**\- D'accord, je comprend. »**

Elle me fit un clin d'œil que je ne préférais pas relever pour ne pas relancer cette conversation. Je pris alors la parole, voulant parler de tous sauf de ma vie et celle de Mathieu. Je réussi. Quand je lançais ma mère dans un discours sur ce qu'il lui était arrivée durant les derniers mois, on ne pouvait plus la stopper ! Ainsi, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien, faisant passer le temps en attendant les autres invités.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le reste de ma famille arriva enfin et nous pûmes nous asseoir tous ensemble autour de la table, commençant l'apéro. Il y était présent ma mère -_logique en même temps-_, ma sœur et son copain, mes deux cousins et mon oncle. Je parlais beaucoup avec ce dernier que je n'avais plus vu depuis au moins 2 ans. Je vous passe les détails, vous allez vous ennuyer sinon... -_trop de gentillesse en moi!-_. Je finis par remarquer l'absence de mon père.

**« Dit maman, il est où le daron ?**

**\- Il a quelque chose à faire, rien de bien important. Il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. »**

Je la remerciai puis je regardai Mathieu qui discutait avec mon cousin Jeff. Il avait l'air détendu et amusé. Ça me rassura. Je repris une discutions random, avec ma sœur cette fois. Le temps passa et 20h arriva. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer et mon père fit son apparition dans le salon. Lui aussi était grand, même un peu plus que ma mère, mais ses cheveux tiraient plus vers le châtain et ses yeux étaient gris. Il me salua, me voyant approcher, puis fit le tour de la table. Nous étions enfin tous réunis. J'en fus heureux. Revoir toute ma famille ainsi rassemblée était quand même bien sympathique. Je me rassis à coté de Mathieu -_Car oui, je m'étais levé pour aller saluer mon père. Je suis polis moi, au moins!-_ et lui glissa à l'oreille :

**« Tu me fais signe quand tu seras prêt à leur dire. »**

Il se raidit. Il avait eu l'air d'avoir oublié ce détail, et je regrettai légèrement de le lui rappeler en voyant son expression. Il me regarda puis me répondis :

**« On attend minuit, Ok ?**

**\- Comme tu veux Mathou.**

**\- C'est quoi encore ce surnom ?**

**\- Je sais pas, je viens de le trouver. »**

Il me sourit, puis détourna la tête, cherchant à se détendre.

**« Hé Mathieu !**

**\- Mmh ?**

**\- Je t'aime. »**

Il me sourit à nouveau, mais cette fois, sans stress apparent. Je souris aussi -_Trop de sourire!-_. S'il n'y avait pas eu autant de monde, je me serai déjà jeté sur ses lèvres. Je vais devoir me retenir, et attendre un peu d'intimité... Quel monde cruel ! Mais Mathou n'y échappera pas quand nous serons rentré chez nous !-_Je suis diabolique!_-

Le dîner qui suivit se passa dans la bonne humeur familiale. Bientôt, nos estomac furent remplis et nous nous retrouvâmes donc un peu plus tard dans le salon. Il était à présent pas loin de minuit et les cadeaux allaient être distribués. Je n'aimais pas trop cette histoire de cadeaux, ça rendais cette fête trop commerciale, mais mes parents ont toujours fait comme ça, alors on suit malgré nous la 'coutume'. C'est à ce moment que je me souvins que mes cadeaux étaient restés dans la voiture.

**« Je reviens, je vais chercher les cadeaux que j'ai laissé dans ma bagnole ! **

**\- Je t'en pris, vas-y ! Mais reviens vite, il fait froid dehors !**

**\- T'inquiète maman !**

**\- Attends, je viens avec toi »** m'indiqua Mathieu en me suivant.

**« Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi c'est ça ? **

**\- Arrête de dire des conneries, je veux juste prendre l'air !**

**\- Ok, ok »** répondis-je les mains levées, un sourire marqué sur mes lèvre -_encore un sourire décidément!-._

Nous sortîmes donc à l'extérieur _-non pas à l'intérieur ! Ne soyez pas aussi bêtes que vous en avez l'air!-_ . Il avait commencé à neiger, la lune pointant entre deux nuages. Une pleine lune. Tous les clichés d'une sortie romantique... Manque plus qu'un baisé... Ça peut peut-être s'arranger... -_Ouai, j'suis comme ça moi!-_.

Nous approchâmes de la voiture. Mathieu s'appuya contre celle-ci, profitant du magnifique spectacle que nous offrait la neige. Il ferma les yeux à la fraîcheur du vent. _'C'est mon moment !'_ Pensais-je. Je m'approchai de lui et déposai un chaste baisé au coin de ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit les yeux, curieux, puis passa une main derrière ma nuque pour m'obliger à m'approcher et il m'embrassa passionnément. Ce baisé sembla durer des heures. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour nous permettre de savourer le plus possible cet instant magique. Mais la réalité nous rattrapa et nous fûmes obligés de nous écarter pour pouvoir respirer. Je me perdis dans ces yeux argentés, qui me faisaient face. Ces yeux magnifiques.

**« Bon, tu les prends ces cadeaux ? » **Rappela Mathieu, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

**« Heu... Ouai, bonne idée. »** Me repris-je.

J'ouvris le coffre, puis pris les cadeaux, enfin bref, vous vous en doutez. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc à nouveau dans le salon où la distribution de ceux-ci avait déjà commencée. Je donnai les paquets présents dans mes mains aux personnes attitrés, puis je m'essayai pour ouvrir mes propres cadeaux. Je vous passe les détails -_Parce que ma narratrice à trop la flemme de chercher et écrire une liste de cadeaux-_. Je regardai ma montre. 23H58. Je regardai alors Mathieu, qui, en me voyant, comprit immédiatement.

**« Écoutez tout le monde ! »** disais-je pour attirer l'attention. **« J'ai... On a quelque chose à vous annoncer ! »**

Je m'étais levé. Je vis que Mathieu aussi. Nos deux actions attirèrent un peu plus l'œil et très vite le silence survint, accompagné de tous les regards, braqués sur nous. 23H59. Je regardais Mathieu et lui pris la main... Pour me rassurer. Je regardai ma mère, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et remplis de curiosités.

**« Vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, mais... dans 4 mois, un événement plus qu'important va animer nos vie, à Mathieu et à moi. »** Disais-je.

J'avais l'impression de faire un discours devant la France entière, _'détends-toi mec_ _!'_

**« On attend un enfant. »**

Contre toute attente, la réaction qui s'en suivit était plutôt positive. Même trop positive pour la phrase que j'avais lancé. On ne peut pas leur en vouloir de ne pas avoir comprit le sens de celle-ci...

**« Vous allez adopter ?**

**\- Ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?**

**\- Il sera de quel origine ?**

**\- Quel âge aura-t-il ? »**

Mathieu me regarda, partagé entre le surprise et l'amusement. Je laissai échapper un rire aussi, mais je repris vite mon sérieux pour corriger les idées de chacun.

**« Non, vous ne comprenez pas, ce sera notre enfant à nous, tout simplement _-si on peut considérer ça comme simple-_ parce que Mathieu est enceint. »**

Silence. Ils avaient compris. Je voyais de l'incompréhension sur leur visage. Je les comprend. C'était assez difficile à croire.

**« Tu es sérieux ? »** demanda ma sœur.

**« Oui il l'est. Je suis enceint de 5 mois maintenant. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est la stricte vérité. »**

Il avait répondu sur un ton de défi, comme s'il voulait dissuader à quiconque une remarque mal placée.

**« Et bien... Même si c'est quelque chose d'assez spécial, je ne peux que vous féliciter ! Je suis sûr que vous ferrez de très bon papa ! »** intervint ma mère.

Je fus heureux de constater que son intervention avait détendu l'atmosphère et avait engendré d'autres félicitations. '_Merci maman !'_ Ainsi, la soirée n'en fut aucunement perturbée, à part peut-être qu'elle n'en fut que plus joyeuse. Ils étaient encore perplexe sur la logique d'un homme enceint mais ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer. Ma sœur alla même voir Mathieu pour parler de la grossesse, elle même ayant déjà vécue cette 'épreuve'. Elle voulait sûrement lui indiquer certaines choses, ce que je trouve être une bonne initiative de sa part. _-Et si vous vous demandez où est son gosse, il est dans une décharge en Antarctique.-_

Vers 3H du matin, mes cousins ainsi que mon oncle étaient déjà partis pour _-aller à la piscine-_ rentrer chez eux. Il régnait à présent dans le salon une ambiance décontractée et calme. Je sentais que mes paupières étaient lourdes à présent. Il serait peut-être temps de partir...

* * *

_**PDV Mathieu**_

J'étais assis sur le canapé, pensif. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de choses à faire maintenant. Étant arrivé à mon 6eme mois, mon ventre avait trop grossi pour passer inaperçu et je recommençais à me fatiguer très vite ainsi qu'à m'essouffler. Résultat : Plus d'émission. Antoine s'était chargé de prévenir mes abonnés avec une excuse un peu bidon... Heureusement, la plupart des viewers étaient compréhensif et ne se posaient pas de questions, je pouvais donc passer mes 3 derniers mois en paix. J'étais tranquille... Et je m'ennuyai à mourir... Je n'avais plus rien à faire. Même l'écriture du prochain épisode d'SLG était fait, mais comme je ne peux ni le tourner, ni le poster _-logique aussi...-_, je ne pouvais pas passer au prochain. Heureusement, je vais bientôt passer ma seconde échographie, ça cassera la monotonie de mon quotidien... Étrangement, elle ne me stressait pas plus que ça. Sûrement parce que je sais à quoi m'attendre. Mais je devais quand même bien remercier Antoine, il m'a beaucoup aidé et rassuré. Enfin bref, revenons à ma triste réalité si vous le voulez bien _-même si vous ne le voulez pas en fait, je m'en bats les steaks-_. J'attendais encore et encore que le temps passe, ne pouvant pas _-enfin si je le peux mais je ne suis pas aussi salaud que j'en ai l'air... Première nouvelle d'ailleurs!-_ aller emmerder Antoine puisqu'il était occupé à préparer son prochain hors série. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger. Donc j'attendais...

Soudain, je sentis une légère secousse dans mon ventre. Je ne compris pas sur le moment mais une seconde arriva et l'information atteignit enfin mon cerveaux.

**« Antoine ! Viens vite ! »** criais-je, un sourire dans la voix _-ils sont partout!-_.

Il arriva en marchant, l'air grognon.

**« Putain Math' ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas me faire chier quand j'écris un épisode de What The Cut ?!**

**\- Si tu le prends comme ça, je ne te fais pas découvrir les premiers coups de pieds du mioche et puis c'est tout... »** répliquai-je, moqueur.

**« Quoi ?! »**

Il courra vers moi _-ben voyons-_ et s'installa à mes cotés pour poser sa main sur mon ventre et ainsi sentir pour la première fois le fruit de notre amour _-elle est tellement niaise cette phrase...-_. Il sourit à ce contact. Il commença même à parler à mon bide comme si il allait lui répondre. Il était tellement ridicule et mignon comme ça ! Je retins même un rire.

**« Ça y est, t'as finis ton monologue ? Tu me dis, si il te répond ! »**

**\- Dit le schizophrène.**

**\- Touché. »**

Nous rigolâmes un peu puis mon chevelu s'avança pour m'offrir un de ses baisés. Il repartit ensuite dans la chambre pour terminer l'écriture de son épisode.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard : 2eme échographie. La bonne humeur était cette fois au rendez-vous. Nous parlions de tout et de rien dans la voiture, rigolant de temps à autre. Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'hôpital pour rencontrer à nouveau Mr. Mulet. Je m'installai sur la table, comme la dernière fois, le sourire aux lèvres. Le docteur remit son truc vert là _-Putain, j'avais oublié ce gel dégueu'-_ sur mon ventre et repassa sa souris. Notre bébé réapparut sur l'écran et mon sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus. Il avait bien grandit à présent _-le bébé, pas le sourire-_ et il ressemblait déjà à un vrai bébé.

**« Bien, tout semble normal, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mal formation, sa taille et son poids semblent correct. »** commença Mr. Mulet.

Il reprit quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit sourire sincère :

**« Vous souhaitez savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? »**

Ah oui, c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ce détail. Je tournai la tête vers Antoine qui me regardait, un soupçons de malice et de curiosité dans ses yeux.

**« T'en dis quoi ? »** demandais-je.

**« Perso, ça m'arrangerai de savoir. Ce sera plus simple pour les achats.**

**\- Ouais, t'as raison. »**

Je regardai le médecin, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête et il nous montra sur l'écran une partie du bébé. Il nous expliqua ce que l'on voyait et conclus :

**« Vous serez papa d'un petit garçon messieurs ! »**

* * *

_**PDV Antoine**_

**« Viens on l'appelle Michel !**

**\- Tu veux vraiment qu'il se fasse défoncer à l'école, toi !**

**\- Mais non Michel c'est bien... Oh non ! On l'appel Richard Junior !**

**\- Alors là Antoine, tu dépasses les limites ! Et je te détruis si tu proposes Samuel !**

**\- Oh ! T'es pas drôle !**

**\- Si mais pas pour ce genre de choses !**

**\- Ok... Par contre, le premier doudou qu'on lui offrira, on l'appelle Richard Junior, y'a pas moyen !**

**\- Ok, si tu veux...**

\- …

**\- Sinon, Percy ? J'ai toujours aimé ce prénom et il n'est pas très commun.**

**\- Mouais... Je maintiens quand même Michel.**

**\- Oh t'es lourd ! »**

Nous rigolâmes un peu avant d'opter pour le prénom Percy que je trouve quand même plutôt classe.

**« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais prendre un bain ! Je reviens dans une heure ! »** m'indiqua Mathieu.

**« Évite de te noyer, je n'ai pas envie de devoir éduquer seul le gosse.**

**\- T'inquiète, je ne voudrai pas le laisser entre de mauvaise mains.**

**\- Tes paroles peuvent faire mal parfois, tu sais ? »** dis-je d'un ton dramatique.

**« Oh ! Pauvre Toinou !**

**\- Bon, va le prendre ton bain, avant qu'une envie de meurtre ne m'envahisse. »**

Il rigola légèrement puis partit en direction de la salle de bain. Je profitai de cette occasion pour prendre mon manteau et sortir de la maison pour aller à un magasin de vêtement. Nous avions déjà fait quelques courses pour Percy ensemble, mais j'avais décidé de lui faire une petite surprise. J'arrivai alors au magasin que je cherchais. Je rentrai et recherchais alors ce que je voulais.

**« Trouvé ! »**

Je pris l'objet de mes désirs _-je vous ai vu venir, là, avec vos pensées perverses ! Bande de dégueulasses!-_ et l'emmenai à la caisse. Une fois acheté, je pris le vêtement et rentrai chez moi. Je remarquai que Mathieu était toujours dans son bain. On voit qu'il n'a que ça à faire ! _-Et non, je ne vais pas le rejoindre, il prend trop de place maintenant, j'suis trop méchant mouhahaha!-_ Je mis alors mon achat sur le canapé. _'Je lui donnerai quand il sortira'_ pensais-je.

Trente minutes plus tard, il n'était toujours pas sorti. _'Il s'est vraiment noyé ou bien ?!' _Je rentrai dans la salle de bain et...

**« Putain t'es sérieux ?! »**

Ronflex _-magnifique le nouveau surnom en passant-_ se réveilla en sursaut.

**« Hein ? Quoi ?!**

**\- Tu t'es endormis ? »** rigolai-je.

**« Bah ouai, pourquoi ? Excuse moi si je me fatigue vite !**

**\- En prenant un bain ? Bref, je viens pour te dire que ça fait trente minutes que j'attends que tu sortes.**

**\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne t'es pas déjà lavé ce matin ?**

**\- Pas pour ça ! Juste, bouge ton cul et ramène-toi !**

**\- Fais attention à tes mots Toinou ! **

**\- Commence pas me faire chier, **_**s'il te plaît.**_** »** dis-je en souriant _-j'ai l'air con là, non?-._

Je sortis de la salle de bain au moment où Mathieu commençais à se sécher _-Un beau spectacle, croyez-moi!-_. Il finit par enfin me rejoindre dans le salon.

**« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »**

Je sortis alors le sac qui reposait sur le canapé un petit vêtement pour bébé et le tendis à mon amant.

**« Oh non, t'es sérieux ! Un kigouroumi panda pour bébé ! C'est trop mignon, merci Antoine ! »** s'exclama-t-il en m'offrant un baisé.

Je souris en lui disant que ce n'était rien et je partis dans la chambre. Je pris une valise et je commençai à la remplir de divers habits et autres effets personnelles.

**« Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais ?**

**\- Ta valise pour la maternité ne va pas se faire toute seule et comme j'avais rien d'autre à faire...**

**\- Pff... tu sais, le bébé ne va pas arriver tout de suite.**

**\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? Tu sais, tu es déjà à la fin de ton huitième mois et vu la dernière échographie (**N.A :la troisième, celle du huitième mois... Oui, ils l'ont fait pendant l'élipse temporelle ! Problème?!)** il ne devrait plus tarder...**

**\- Ouais, ouais... »**

Je terminai donc cette foutue _-ah ça y est ! C'est la violence!- _valise et je me couchai ensuite dans le lit, le dos endoloris par chaque inclinaison que j'avais effectué pour récupérer les vêtements et les déposer dans celle-ci.

Je fermais doucement les yeux, profitant du lit moelleux quand j'entendis Mathieu m'appeler :

**« A-Antoine ! Je... Viens... ! »**

Le ton paniqué de mon amant attisa mon inquiétude. Je me précipitai dans le salon.

**« Mathieu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! »** lui demandai-je en le voyant affalé sur le canapé, le visage crispé.

**« Devine imbécile ! Appel vite le médecin !**

**\- Qu... Ok ! »**

Je courus vers le téléphone pour appeler le concerné. J'eus du mal à taper le numéro dans la panique mais je réussi finalement après plusieurs essais. Je vous passe les détails de la discussion qui se résume à une panique totale doublée de bégaiements. Il y avait juste à y retenir que Mr. Mulet allait préparer la salle pour Mathieu et qu'il fallait que je le ramène au plus vite. Il est malin lui...

Je rejoins Mathieu qui avait l'air d'aller mieux, la contraction terminée.

**« Math'... Vas vite dans la voiture, je vais chercher la valise ! »**

Putain heureusement que j'avais eu la bonne idée de la préparer à l'avance moi ! Je la pris et je rejoignis vite Mathieu en mode galère dans les escaliers. Je l'aidai à descendre _-quel gentleman!-_ en prenant un peu plus confiance en moi. Une fois dans la voiture, je mis les gaz pour l'hôpital. Mathieu eu une seconde contraction durant la route. Je fus un peu rassuré de l'écart assez conséquent même si celui-ci se réduisait de plus en plus. C'est assez hallucinant d'ailleurs, la vitesse où il rétrécit. Peu-être que pour un homme, l'accouchement est plus rapide que pour une femme ? On ne peut pas vraiment savoir de toute façon...

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à la maternité où nous attendaient quelques sages femmes qui s'occupèrent immédiatement de Mathieu. Elles l'emmenèrent dans la salle qui avait été préparée pour lui où ils l'allongèrent sur le lit. Elles lui indiquèrent également les exercices de respirations. Je m'essayai à coté de lui et lui pris la main pour l'encourager et le rassurer. Une autre contraction se manifesta.

**« Ah putain ! Celle là...**

**\- Courage Math', on va bientôt avoir notre petit Percy dans nos bras ! C'est la dernière ligne droite !**

**\- Ouais, mais c'est pas toi qui -Aïe ! Putain ! Comment les femmes peuvent supporter ça bordel ! »**

Je me retournai vers les sages femmes pour leur demander :

**« C'est normal que les contractions sont déjà aussi puissantes ?**

**\- Ça veut dire que le le travail à déjà commencé et est déjà bien avancé. C'est un pressé votre petit ! »**

Je regardai à nouveau Mathieu, le visage à nouveau déformé par une nouvelle contraction, très proche de la précédente. Je resserrai ma prise sur sa main. C'était assez perturbant de le voir comme ça...

Quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle contraction, encore plus forte s'annonça et rompit la poche des eaux. Ça y est, le vrai travail allait commencer pour Mathieu...Une sage femme l'informa du déroulement des prochaines minutes. Ainsi, Mathieu dut exécuter les 'ordres' des sages femmes malgré la douleur. J'encourageai t'en bien que mal... Et je vous dis pas comment c'est bizarre de dire ce genre de choses à un mec... Finalement, au bout de 10 minutes de travail et la perte de mes deux oreilles _-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut monter dans les aigus ce con!-_... :

**« C'est un garçon ! »**

La sage femme déposa le nouveau né dans les bras du plus vieux des jeunes papas _-de Mathieu... Au cas ou vous n'auriez pas compris-_.

**« Il est magnifique ! » dit-il.**

Je regardais Percy, les larmes aux yeux. '_Ça y est, nous voilà papa !'_ me dis-je. Je sentais une douce chaleur se propager dans mon corps. Alors c'est ça le vrai Bonheur ? Je ne pouvais plus quitter mon bébé des yeux tellement je le trouvais beau. J'en suis tellement fier ! Je remarquai qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Mathieu. Un deuxième petit Mathieu _-Ok, la première fille qui lui brise le cœur je la tue!-. 'Bon, il est aussi beau que son deuxième papa mais j'espère qu'il n'aura pas son caractère de merde !'. _Comme pour confirmer mes craintes, il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de mon amant.

**« Oh nan...**

**\- En tout cas, tu peux être sur d'une chose maintenant ! »** ajoutai-je, en rigolant.

**« Mmh ?**

**\- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul avec lui ! »**

**The End _-parce que l'anglais c'est toujours classe et oui je recycle mes vannes ! :3-_**

* * *

(1) Petite référence au film « Alien », qui est un très bon film d'horreur d'ailleurs.

Voila ! J'espère ça vous à plut ! Moi perso, je me suis éclaté à l'écrire et j'espère que ça ce voit =D ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos reviews !

Ah et une dernière chose : Si vous le souhaitez, je peux faire une suite ! Ce serait un peu la nouvelle vie de nos deux vidéastes avec Percy. Je ne ferai évidemment pas la suite immédiatement (j'ai d'autre projets en cour) mais je pourrai déjà commencer à trouver des idée :). Si d'ailleurs vous avez des idées plutôt intéressantes pour faire la suite de l'histoire moins banal qu'elle pourrait l'être faîtes m'en part dans vos reviews ! (genre si vous voulez qu'il y est du fantastique qui s'ajoute a la fic etc... je suis toute ouïe! Je prendrai les idées qui me semble les plus intéressantes et réalisables)


End file.
